All Washed Up
by ISolemnlySwearIAmUpToNoGo
Summary: Non-magic, and very AU, I present to you the world of Harry Potter. After getting expelled, Harry ends up going to a new school. How will Harry survive with a new setting, new school, new teachers, new friends, and a new...boyfriend? HD SLASH


All Washed Up  
  
Disclaimer: Has hell frozen over? No. Do I own Harry Potter, its setting, its characters, and basically everything but the plot of this fiction? No. Case Closed.  
  
Summary: Non-magic, and very AU, I present to you the world of Harry Potter. After getting expelled, Harry ends up going to a new school. How will Harry survive with a new setting, new school, new teachers, new friends, and a new...boyfriend? H/D SLASH  
  
Warnings: Firstly, this is SLASH, as in A SEXUAL OR ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP INBETWEEN TWO MALES. More specifically Harry and Draco, who will both be about 14 or 15 years of age. Secondly, there will be FOUL LANGUAGE, as is words such as shit, fuck, bitch, must I go on? Thirdly, there MIGHT be references to DRUGS and/or SMOKING, I'm not sure about that yet, but I'll let you know. Fourthly, there will PROBABLY be violence in later chapters. Fifthly, this is an AU, so expect some characters to be OOC (Out of Character). And sixthly, I am American, and I don't know much about how people from England speak, so bare with me.  
  
A/N: Wow, you're actually still here? Anyways, I figured I should cover a few things before you start reading. The first issue is flames, flame me if you want, but please don't do it about me not warning you for anything because I will. There will be separate warnings for each specific chapter. And secondly I'm not really sure when I will update next, it'll depend. So without further ado I present to you 'All Washed Up'.  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you mind explaining yourself?"  
  
That was the question I was brooding over. Was that a trick question? I mean should I just actually attempt to explain why I locked a boy in the gym storage room, or should I answer a 'yes' or 'no'.  
  
My principal, Mr. Daniels must have taken it as a guilty silence, because he started ranting. "Mr. Potter, why do you always do this? This is the third time this week you have visited my office!" he exclaimed.  
  
I gave him what I though was a charming smile. "I thought you enjoyed our practically daily visits, Mr. Daniels." I answered back, my charming smile now have turned into a somewhat evil-looking grin.  
  
Mr. Daniels' eyes flashed angrily. "Mr. Potter! I hardly think this is the time for jokes. It's the last day of school! Couldn't you have attempted to be good, just this once? This year alone, you've been in my office countless times, you've had who knows how many detentions, and you've been suspended eight times! Lord only knows how you managed to pass all your classes!"  
  
I blinked. "Is this the direct problem?" I asked in an innocent voice.  
  
His gaze hardened. I knew I was pushing it, but for fuck's sake, it was the last day of school, what was the principal going to do? He couldn't do anything. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter." Mr. Daniels spoke in an eerily calm voice "If this was the first offence I would be able to let you off, but, it's not...I'm afraid I'll have to ask you not to come back to this school next year." He finished.  
  
Okay, I wasn't worried before, but now I was. What exactly was he saying? "What exactly are you saying?"  
  
Mr. Daniels looked me in the eye. "You're officially expelled."  
  
My eyes widened. Don't get me wrong, it's not as if I actually want to go here, it's just that my parents were going to blow a gasket. What did the world have against me anyways? I was just a bloke trying to survive in the harsh realities of the world! Okay, so maybe I was only fourteen and heading into my sophomore year next year, and still lived with my parents. That didn't necessary mean that I didn't know how the real world was like!  
  
Suddenly I found myself extremely pissed off at my principal. I sneered at him, "I may be expelled, but at least people won't remember me as the FUCKING, BALDING PRINCIPAL THAT DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING LIFE, SO HE WENT AROUND RUINING OTHER PEOPLE'S!!!!"  
  
I heard him gasp at that, but I didn't care. Screw him. I grabbed my book bag, and left the principal's office. Even though I was expelled, I felt extremely good. I have wanted to get that steam off for an awfully long time.  
  
I glanced down at my wristwatch, it was only one o'clock. Considering I was officially expelled, no one could really blame me for not finishing the school say, right? Agreeing with myself, I went to my locker and gathered up my junk. There wasn't anything really in there except some crappy notebook and some old gum. Throwing both of those things in my bag, I shut my locker, and started for the entrance of the school. Finally, I was out of here for good...even if it wasn't exactly on friendly terms.  
  
I really shouldn't have been at "The Garage". The Garage was a local club...for teens above the age of sixteen. Fourteen, sixteen it was all the same to me, and apparently to them too. I knew I probably should have just finished school, and went home, but that didn't stop me from blowing school off after getting expelled, and then heading into a club under-aged.  
  
I looked down at my watch. It was only eleven o'clock. If my parents were going to kill me, I might as well just finish living my life attempting to enjoy myself. Although, I really didn't know how I got in the club in the first place. I was barely big enough to fit the profile of a fourteen year old, let alone a sixteen year old. The owners of the club apparently didn't care, money was money.  
  
While dwelling in my sorrowful life I didn't notice the weight that slid in next to me at my booth. Or at least I didn't notice until a hand slid onto my thigh. I jumped about a mile high, and turned to the person next to me. It was a guy.  
  
Great, I get expelled, probably going to get killed as soon as I set foot into my own house and now I was getting hit on...by a bloke! Fuck, God must be playing a joke on me today. I wasn't against homosexuals or anything. I haven't really started dating yet considering I've been busy 'ruining my life', according to my parents anyways. For all I know, I could be a homosexual. However, at this particular moment, I really wasn't in the mood to find out. So I told him so.  
  
He smirked at me. "You got spunk. I wonder if you'd be like that in bed," he purred, leaning into my ear.  
  
I debated what he just said. I wasn't really in the 'sexual' mood. However, I certainly didn't want to die a virgin, and my parents were going to kill me rather soon. I was only fourteen. I wonder if it would be like 'the end of the world sex' or something corny like that.  
  
However, just like every other fucking person in the world he seemed to take silence as an answer, unfortunately, he took my silence as a 'Yes, let's have wild, mind blowing sex'.  
  
(A/N: There is some slash here, kiddies avert your eyes!)  
  
In the matter of moments, I was lying on the booth, with Mr. Nameless on top of me. Not only was there a rather heavy body on top of mine, there was a rather thick tongue in my mouth. I didn't exactly have this in mind when I skipped the last day of school.  
  
It wasn't horrible or anything, it was actually sort of enjoyable in a way. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks when I felt myself hardening against the bigger man. I, however, wasn't the only one obviously, because I felt something poking my stomach.  
  
Eventually he came up for air from the kiss, if you could have called it that. He however, quickly busied himself by moving his mouth down to my neck. I gasped when his tongue hit a rather sensitive spot by my ear.  
  
He moaned into my skin, creating another sensation, this one made me shiver. His one hand, which was previously holding my shoulder down, moved downward to my chest, where a thumb brushed gently across one of my nipples, causing it to harden, and also causing me to arch into Mr. Nameless.  
  
His other hand, that used to be on my thigh started going upwards, and getting dangerously close to my crotch. Abruptly, the situation I was in hit me. Shit! I haven't even started dating yet. In my entire sexual life, the farthest I have ever gone was some necking, and that was with a girl.  
  
I stiffened when a hand gently brushed over my semi-hard member. "Get off," I ordered suddenly.  
  
He stopped and looked at me strangely. His curious expression quickly changed into an angry one, realizing that I was indeed NOT going to get it on with him. He sneered. "Tease," he said gruffly, and got off of me as roughly as possible.  
  
I glared when he picked up my book bag that I had dragged along, and slammed it into my chest. "You're lucky we're in a club with people watching, or I wouldn't have been accountable for my actions," he said sounding half turned on and half angry.  
  
I sputtered angrily as he walked away. Deciding that getting killed by my parents was a better way to go than getting killed in a random club, I swung my bag on my shoulder and left.  
  
After about a half an hour walk I came up to my house. After staring at it for a while, I looked down at my watch for about the millionth time that day. It was about midnight. I briefly wondered whether I would be pronounced dead June 1st or June 2nd. Sighing, I walked to the front door. I figured it wouldn't really matter, dead was dead. I turned the doorknob to find it was unlocked. Taking a deep breath, probably my last, I opened the door.  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. Please review and thanks for reading! 


End file.
